parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward the Blue Engine
Edward is a mixed-traffic engine. He runs his own branch line with BoCo He plays Toyland Express in Babes In Toyland (Julian Bernardino Style) Edward plays Casey Junior in Kitana (Dumbo) He also plays as an extra with Thomas the Tank Engine in Spaceface's film, Rocky (Dumbo) Edward plays in Rafael in Rio (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Edward plays Boomer in The Hedgehog and the Wolf-Dog Edward plays in Po in Kung Fu Edward He is a panda Edward plays in Henry Fussy in Dawn's Dress Edward plays the Sultan in Thomasladdin He is a sultan Edward plays Boris Kropotkin in Rugrats (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He is a human. Edward plays Played in Dr. Buttocks in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost Edward plays Houdini in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) He is Rayman's father and Betilla's husband. He plays Ichabod Crane in The Adventures of Edward and Mr. Tootle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is a schoolmaster and Katrina's love interest and married to a wealthy widow in a distant country with many children looking exactly like him. Relationship * Thomas the Tank Engine (son), Henry the Green Engine (younger brother) * Gordon the Big Engine (younger brother), James the Red Engine (nephew) Percy the Small Engine (nephew), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines * Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (sister-in-law), Murdoch the Strong Engine (cousin), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine, Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel * BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Railway Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley * Stepney the Bluebell Engine (grandson), Bertie the Bus, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty the Little Diesel, Duncan, Duke, Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (girlfriend and wife), Rosie, Mike The Miniature Engine, Rex The Miniature Engine,Bert The Miniature Engine * Lady (beautiful magical friend), Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen the Rocket Engine * Bash and Dash the Logging Locos Ferdinand the Logging Loco, Hiro (father), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy the Orange Engine, Salty the Dockyard Diesel, Porter the Dock Tank Engine, Harvey the Crane Engine * Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert, City of Truro * Enemies: Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly),Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Bulgy, George, Max and Monty,Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), Sidney, D261, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks Gallery Main Article: Edward the Blue Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Blue Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Princes Category:Strong Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Cousins Category:Elderly Characters Category:Vehicles Category:1945 Introductions Category:North Western Railway